GundamSeed 2Nd gEneration
by Rucas309
Summary: Two OC Shiro and Rucas are the Second generation coordinators who were created using Kiras DNA.And the battle has already bagun.Butwho leaked the info about them?Who is behind it all?and Who are the real enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer:I DO NOT OWN THIS**

**Chapter 1**

_What the hell is happening here?-------officer of a nation on Earth _

_Why what's wrong?---------Higher ranking personel_

_Two mobile suits have launched and have been fighting at an area in southeast asia(SEA)—officer……._

_What!do you have data on their models?-----higher ranking officer_

_Yes actually………there the Aegis and the Savior!-------officer………._

_What but those two should already be destroyed!-------higher ranking…….._

_Were just as surprised as you are sir!--------officer_

_On the battle field_

_SHIROOOOOOOO!_

_RUCASSSSSSSSSS!(just like Kira and Athrun shouting at each other)_

_ShiroSavior RucasAegis_

_Why the hell are you piloting that…..that…..GUNDAM!and why have you joined the war?------Shiro_

_I should ask you the same!—Rucas_

_The hell with this you cant win you're the last one all your other mobile suite pilots have already been immobilized by Kira-------Shiro_

_AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHH(like shins ARH then signs off the communicator._

_The two pilots just keep shooting at each other, and there surroundings are already burned damages are ranging from Japan to two thirds of China!-------Mu_

_It cant be helped the kid(Shiro) wants to finish this battle by himself so don't interfere------Kira_

**At the battle field**

_The two are still going at it and theirs shots just keep hitting each other. First to go the down was the arm of the Aegis. Second was the leg of the Savior. After that the Aegis almost got hit at the cockpit. Then the Aegis unleashed its sword and slashed off the left arm of the Savior. But as a counter attack the Savior shot the thrusters of the Aegis. And then Rucas with one quick maneuver changed into mobile armor form and was immediately able to get itself in front of the Savior. Knowing he cant we win Rucas clasped the Savior with its claws and was going to self-destruct. But while having been immobilized the Savior brought out its sword and slashed one of the 3 remaining claws to free itself but wasn't able to get away the explosion still reached him but luckily Kira was there to save him both mobile suites were destroyed._

_Uhhh_..._ouch owwwwwwwwww-----Shiro_

_Don't get up your still too injured to move-------Kira_

_Oh yeah the battle………….dammit---------------Shiro_

_I know how you feel but it couldn't be helped-------Kira_

_Yeah but still I just don't understand why did it have to be Rucas dammit why?----------Shiro_

_Don't worry its over now all you need to the is rest uttered by the sweetest most comfornting voice imaginable(yeah it is….Lacus)_

_Oh Lacus------Kira_

_You should not regret anything you have done because you did it protect so do not be disappointed in yourself)-------Kira_

_Thanks that makes me feel a little better------Shiro_

_Were about to land on Orb so rest up------Lacus_

_7hours later in Orb_

_Shiro walking around the Archangel_

_Has the body been found yet?_

_No,the Aegis did self-destruct it does seem that he is really dead maybe he got completely annihilated_

_(cheeunkh Door opens)_

_Oh Shiro-----Murue_

_Hey Kid---Mu_

_I over heard and so nothing has been found yet?------Shiro_

_No….sorry.------Murue_

_No its okay I believe that this might be a good thing maybe just maybe he did survive that would make me feel a little better----Shiro_

_That means alright already right?----Mu_

_Yeah I'm fine—Shiro_

_Good, remember you're the person that war so be happy you have saved so many people.---Murue_

_So many things have happened to us I mean not only to us but the whole crew of the Archangel-----Mu_

_Yes, I know what you mean.First the war that ended at Yakeem Dueh. After that it was Durandals so called "destiny plan".And now a war on……I don't even know why we had this war in the first place.And it is a good thing that all of this is finished already-----Murue_

_This was the easiest war we've won so far it only lasted around 9 months---Mu_

_(cheungkh door opening)_

_I wouldn't even call this a "war" wouldn't you agree?To me it only seems like a rebellion.-----Kira_

_As usual you are correct Kira.------Mu _

_Is that the end of the discussion?So can I ask has anyone seen Meyrin?----Shiro_

_Hehehehe kids these days your only 14 right?----Mu_

_Oh that means she's older than you?----Kira_

_Ya ya ya just stop it already I knew I shouldn't have asked you.-----Shiro_

_Okay hehehe Meyrins at the Minerva it's docked right next to the Archangel---------------Murue_

_Ok thanks mam---Shiro_

_Good luck kid-----Mu_

**In the Minerva **

_While walking (cheungkh)_

_RRRRRRR I sooooooooooooo hate him (-----Lunamaria storming out of the room_

_Hey do you know where Meyrin is?hey!-----Shiro_

_Damn he's just sooo……aaarrrrrgghhhhh he thinks he can mess with my feelings like that------Lunamaria_

_(cheungkh Shin walks out of the room)_

_Hey do you know----Shiro_

_Hey wait Luna I didn't mean it hey wait!-------Shin_

_Man I just can't get anyone to answer me this just sucks man!------Shiro_

_Still walking in the Minerva_

_Uhmmm…………Shiro(Shiro walking pass her)---Meyrin_

_What?(looking back)Oh Meyrin I've been looking all over for you. It's quite to find someone here especially if you cant get a decent answer( whispering to himself angrily)-------Shiro_

_Oh then…….uhmmm….why were you looking for me?-----Meyrin_

_Oh…..that……ah just uhmmm wanted to say hi-------Shiro_

_Oh then…hi------Meyrin_

_(akward silence)_

_(On the communicator:Shiro Takahashi please report to the captains quarters in the Archangel)_

_Awww too bad----Meyrin_

_Yeah and I really wanted to talk you I'll look for you later ok?so bye bye----Shiro_

_(going to the Archangel mumbling stupid people making me go back and forth_

_Just when I found Meyrin dammit!---Shiro)_

_(cheungkh Door opening and closing)_

_Yes you called? Oh Kira, commander your also here and Lacus too?---Shiro_

_We just wanted to make sure your alright—Kira_

_What that's all!------Shiro_

_No not only that we have another matter we need to discuss----Murrue_

_Oh you mean the"2nd generation coordinators----Shiro_

_Yes, the fact that Kira was not the only successful experiment did shock us.---Murue_

_Yeah, I know what you mean they even used Kiras DNA. What the hell were they thinking dammit-----Mu_

_They made not only one but to of them they're like my sons----Kira_

_Oh Kira---Lacus_

_It's just too bad that Rucas had been founded by the "Rebellion", we should gotten to him first! ------Shiro_

_Even so that just means that both of your identities have already leaked-----Mu_

_Yeah and to think that Patrick Zala and the Zaft scientist have been able to hide the truth from us this long.------Kira _

_I'm okay know at least my brother is finally resting know---Shiro_

_Okay that is all you can rest up now---Murrue _

_Yes captain-------Shiro(leaving the room cheungkh)_

_But it still bothers me who leaked this info to us and apparently to them as well----------Lacus_

_Yes we've been looking that up as well---Murrue_

_And because of these question I dont think the war will end with the battle that we've just won I believe this will only the beggining----------Kira_

_Kira------Lacus_

_(Just after the battle at SEA)_

_(rucas lying on the bed w/ dextrose,oxygen ask etc...point is he's injured)_

_Will he be alright?---Recognizeable voice but not coming from the outside_

_Yes, he will be just fine everything is still going according to plan this world will realize its "destiny" soon-------Different recognizeable voice(cheungkh door open)_

_hello commander(with a salute)----doctor_

_How long will it take until he can train again?---Rau La Creuset_

_Around 9 weeks tops----doctor_

_Good.the beggining of our plans will be commencing properly then.Ok then take good care of him make sure he fully recovers---------Rau_

**3months later**

_Good your training is progressing well at this rateI believe you will be able to launch in 9 months-------Rau_

_That means I'll get a new mobile suite?-----Rucas_

_Yes,I'll show it to you in 4 months it's on"Earth" as we speak ready and waiting for you.----Rau_

_Good cause I'll be ready I'll kill them all I'll destroy the EA!----Rucas _

_By the wat there's a celebration on Earth tommorow that I want you to attend with me so all furthur training will be done there and you can stop your training now and dress up we'll leave in 3hours----Rau_

_Sure thing----Rucas_

**At the celebration**

_(people making small talk)_

_I didn't know it was a masquerade?---Rucas_

_Well it is so here's your mask don't start a fight or whatever stupid thing you are bound to do just enjoy we'll meet back here in 5 hours-----Rau_

_Gottcha---Rucas_

_Hmph looking at all the people from Earth makes me so sick and there're even people from the Archangel-----Rucas_

**(lightning strikes the head of Rucas...like Rau and Mu/Rey ang Mu)**

_Ouch what the hell!(he was pulled to a corner)What is you problem!---Rucas_

_Don't give me that ! your mask does wont hide your face from me!---Maskedman(duh!)_

_(Puzzled face Rucas)_

_(taking off his mask)I'm glad you alivebut why are you here?---Shiro_

_Hehehehehe should've guessed it was you,so that was what I felted back there cool!----Rucas_

_Man it's stupid of you to go to Earth just after our battle...Isn't it over already?----Shiro_

_You wish I'm going to destroy all of you but not today you still have some time to live ...so maybe today we can actually act like brothers.So tell me were's your "girlfriend"you wouldn't go here without a date wouldn't you?hehehe----Rucas_

_Oh shut up...hey I have an idea why not join us?if your not with them wouldn't that stop the conflict?---Shiro_

_I'm not the one whom you should ask about stopping the war----Rucas_

_Is that so then the next time we meet I'll beat just like I beat you last time----Shiro_

_Aw man don't mess with me today I'm just here to relax-----Rucas_

_ME:this is my first story so try to bear with me pls review and pls read the next chapters TY)its feels to stupid to read this and not read the next one since this is basically an intro. hope u liked it)._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:do not own it

CHAPTER 2

Woah almost lost my temper/good to see you bro I'll be leaving now bubay! ----------Rucas

Hey wait I'm not done yet! Hey! Rucas! ----------Shiro

( at another place at the celebration)

Hehehe, so do you wanna dance? -----Mu

Are you sure you now how colonel. ------Murrue

Oh come on just one dance? ------Mu

Ok fine. --------Murrue

(while dancine)

(Lighting strikes the head)

Huh! What was that? Could it be? ----------Mu

What is it? What happened? ---------Murrue

Come with me! Hurry!(dragging murrues hand)-------Mu

Damn it! Why here and why is it that he's still……. ---------Mu

Hey, where are we going? ---------Murrue

(THUGH! Door being slammed open)

Oh, hello……… Mu La Flaga or should I say colonel Neo Lornoke.---- Rau

Dammit! I knew it...Rau Le Creuset!----------Mu

What? We have just seen each other and that's all you have to say? --Rau

What? Why are you still…. --------Murrue

Oh, and you brought the captain of the Archangel too, what a thrill this has just become-------Rau

SHUT UP! This explains a lot now……why do you keep on deep doing this? Don't you want a world of peace?---------Mu

PEACE! Peace could've been attained a long long time ago……… if it was what you wanted, why do people keep on creating mobile suites? No matter how you say it the people living today and before chose not to attain peace the moment they built massive weapons and made humans that were genetically enhanced just for the sake of power! So don't you dare talk to me about peace because you still don't understand anything!---------Rau

You still don't get it, do you? Rau, we can attain peace already. So what is all this for?--------Mu

You'll see soon enough. I will make sure that the Archangel will be the first to go down.--------Rau

You think I will just let you escape? You're surrounded, it was stupid to go into enemy territory Rau!-----------Mu

(runs off quickly ------ Rau)

(draws a gun and shoots at Rau –Mu)

(running after him but losing site of him)Dammit! I hope Murrue was able to tell the others in time. ---------Mu

( Ring! Ring! Ring! )

Yeah, hello Rucas here! Oh commander! -------Rucas

No time to explain, run to the south exit now! Hurry!------Rau

(at the south exit)

What happened? Why did you call me so suddenly? ----------Rucas

We need to get away now! ----Rau

What! Why? What happened! (speakers : Code red! I repeat, code red! The rebel army is here, please leave and proceed to the safety zones) Oh. That's why. So where do we go from here?------Rucas

On this. Hurry before we get spotted------- Rau

( landing on what looks like burnt land )

Woah! The ground is opening. ( inside the base ) Man, its too dark in here Rau! Hey, where are you? ----Rucas

( the lights turn on revealing two "GUNDAMS" )

What the……… ------Rucas

Hehehe! Behold the _ZGMF-X60Z Apocalypse_ and the _ZGMF-X369Z Bane._-----Rau

Commander it seems to be calming down now you need not worry about it any more ------ZAFT officer

Good, I didn't want myself to be troubled by little problems anyway. Rucas, come follow me ----Rau

(walking around the base)

WOAH! What is that! -----Rucas

That my friend is our ship the _Y8D1 Ragnarok_ specially designed to fight the Archangel and the Eternity------ Rau

Sooooooo cool! With these weapons we're sure to beat them!--- Rucas

By the way as you should or shouldn't know your GUNDAM is the _Apocalypse_. It is equipped with great weapons and parts. It has the thrusters much like the _Destiny_'s, a stealth system even better than that of the _Blitz,_ and the beam shield that is equipped on both the _Destiny_ and the _Legend_. It also has and N-JAMMER CANCELLER. For its weapons, it has two beam katars on its hands and two on its feet and once the 4 katars are removed and combined it can turn into a beam shuriken that is also like the "DESTINY" only faster and has a wider range, a beam laucher like of a regular _ZAKU,_two double ended beam saber like the _Infinite Justice_ and _Legend,_ and its speed can only be matched by the _Strike Freedom_. ----- Rau

What great power! With this we'll really destroy them! They will be no match for us!-----Rucas

Oh and did you talk to your brother?---Rau

Huh! How did you know that?---Rucas

That was my intention in the first place. Oh and we'll attack in just 3 months. There has been a change of plans, so make sure you are ready by then.-----Rau

( at the Archangel )

What was all the commotion for?-----Shiro

You talked to him didn't you? You talked to your brother right? ---Mu

Yeah, why? Was he the reason for all of this? But he said they wouldn't attack just yet!------Shiro

Yes, they didn't attack. We just wanted to make sure. ---Murrue

So if Rau and Rucas were at the celebration, what could have been their intentions?--- Lacus

I'm not yet sure of that. But one thing is for sure, there will be trouble coming our way. -----Kira

So Rau is behind it all?---------- Murrue

NO! I mean, I don't think that he's the one that's behind the whole thing because at the celebration, Rucas uhm… bumped into me while talking to Rau and he called him commander so there is still someone else in charge of it all. --- Meyrin

What the……..!---Shiro

Yeah, I know what you mean. Everything is not complete yet.They still left out some details on their plans---- Mu

No, that's not what I meant! My brother bumped into you! Did he touch you or hurt you in any way? -----Shiro

Oh brother!(falling down) -----everyone

So what do we do now?------- Shiro

Well……….we will just have to wait for more information on the matter, won't we. --------------Lacus

Yeah, but I need to talk to Athrun about this. Can I leave for ORB just for some time?--- Kira

I'll be going as well. We will talk to Athrun together Kira. ------Lacus

Ok then. Can you handle everything while we're gone Murrue?---Kira

Sure thing. We still have two great mobile suite pilots here. –Murrue

At ORB

Just tell them to please wait!(slamming the phone)---- Cagalli

You know, you shouldn't be too hot headed on your fellow politicians.-----Athrun

But their driving me nuts! I wish I could take a break.----Cagalli

Uhm……. Lady Cagalli, Mister Kira Yamato and Miss Lacus Clyne are here to see you.----------ORB personel

Let's go. It's about time Kira came to talk to us.--------Athrun

Ok, I'm coming.----Cagalli

At the guest area

Athrun! Cagalli! -----Kira

Hi Kira, Lacus. --------Athrun

What's the problem? You're both here, so there must be a good explanation right?-----Athrun

Yes, there is a big issue that needs to be discussed.-----Lacus

What is it about? The rebellion? ---Cagalli

Yes, but it goes even farther than that……..Rau Le Creuset is still alive and is involved in the Rebellion.----- Lacus

What! Are you serious? Rau?----- Athrun

Yes, that's why we have reasons to believe that there is going to be another war coming soon.---- Kira

Maybe its just me, but if your asking for ORB's help I won't allow it.-----Athrun

But Athrun!--- Cagalli

No Cagalli! I've made you unhappy too many times……………..I'll go, just me and the _Justice_.There's no need for ORB to get involved.---------Athrun

No need to rush into things Athrun, nothing has happened yet. -----Kira

If memory would serve me right there was and still is a fight against a "rebel army", and now you tell me Rau is involved plus the 2nd Generation Coordinators, how can I just sit here and not do anything?---------- Athrun

Athrun...(concerned voice) ---Cagalli


End file.
